I love you, hinata
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Naruto is gona on a mission, so Kiba takes his chance he tells hinata that he loves her. Hinata says she love some one else. Then she sees naruto kissing sakura! She breaks up with him and starts going out with Kiba, but she wants naruto back. What will H


I love you Hinata

By

Naruto4life

Author's note:

This is based on a Spanish soap opera. The Opera was pretty boring, so I switched A lot of stuff to make it better! And even better I added Naruto characters! This is a choice that has been hunting me for a long time! I would never be able to pick between Naruto and kiba! Naruto is so determined and strong, and kiba has always been there for Hinata and was like a brother to her! So I went by the opera, because I couldn't make the choice myself! Enjoy!

"Naruto, are you're sure you'll be okay?" Hinata was saying to Naruto. He had to go on a dangerous mission that would take at least month. "Yes, Hinata, don't worry a month will be gone in no time! Take care! I'll miss you!" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata, and started on his journey with his team. Hinata looked at the floor a tear fell; she was really going to Miss Naruto. "Be careful, Naruto-kun" she whispered then walked back home.

What was she going to do with out Naruto? Then she heard the door bell ring. She went though all the hallways to the door. She opened it and there was her team mate kiba. "Hi kiba" Hinata said. "Hi Hinata, I was wondering since Naruto is gone, and you must be lonely. So do you want to go get dinner with me or something?" Kiba asked. He seemed a bit nervous. "Sure let me get my coat" Hinata said as she went inside to grab her coat. Soon she was out walking with Kiba, Akamaru trailing behind them.

Kiba and Hinata sometimes did stuff like go out to eat, so it was nothing new. Kiba was a bit nervous because Naruto wasn't here to but in anymore. It would be back like when they were 12, Before Naruto asked Hinata out. They found a nice restaurant and talked a bit. Then Kiba walked her home. They said good night and Hinata watched kiba leave.

Kiba walked with his head down, his faithful dog trailed beside him. Akamru that to night was suppose to be big for his master, but it seemed normal. All they id was go out to eat with Hinata.

"woof woof"

"Why am I sad? Because I wanted to tell Hinata something important, because Naruto wasn't here to stop me, but I didn't have the guts"

"woof woof"

"I just wanted to say that I lo- never mind, nothings going to happen anyway. She likes Naruto, not me. I have always been there for her, I took care of her, I laughed with her, I always paid attention to her and Naruto never did."

"woof woof"

"No nothing is going to going to cheer me up, boy but thanks for trying" kiba said as he picked up the small puppy and opened the door to his apartment.

Hinata had trouble sleeping that night. She kept thinking about Naruto, How he could always protect her, how he always kept his word, and she missed his smile. Time went by fast. She was spending a lot of time with kiba since Naruto had left. Then she heard that Naruto would be coming back tomorrow. She couldn't wait! Then she heard the door bell ring again. It was eight o'clock at night. Wonder who that could be? She thought as she ran to the door. She opened it, it was kiba with Akamaru on his head. She smiled, "Hi Kiba"

"hey Hinata, um… I know it's late, but I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me." He said. He looked a bit nervous. "Okay, sure" She stepped out in the cold night air, glad she brought her jacket. She walked beside kiba. "Naruto's coming back tomorrow!" she said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I know" He said looking down. They kept walking and talking about little things like, how Akamaru was doing, how Neji and Hannibe were doing, dogs, missions, and stuff like that. They came to the edge of a pond. Hinata went over and sat down. She was looking into the water. The full moon's reflection was shown upon it. Kiba watched her, the refection on her pearl white eyes looked so beautiful. Kiba felt himself turn a little pink. He sat down next to her and leaned back on a tree that was behind him. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He just knew he had to get this over with! So gathered up all the charge he had, even though he was sitting own he felt his legs go numb.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah kiba?" She was still looking into the water.

"I-I have to tell y-you someing i-important"

She reached out and touched the water and looked at it wrinkle.

He looked at his kind gentle team mate sitting by the pond. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, he felt sick.

"I love you, there I said it"

Hinata turned to face him. Kiba looked out at the pond. He felt a little better, but not much.

"K-k-kiba?"

Hinata should have known this was coming. They have been friends for a long time, and she thought of him, actually she didn't know what she thought about him.

"Yeah?"

He turned to looked at her. Her pearl eyes looking in to his.

"W-we have been f-friends for along time, and I liked you,. I'm really sorry, kiba, but I-I like some one else" Hinata was stuttering nervously. How could she say that to kiba? He was always therefore her an was like a brother to her, but she liked Naruto very much. She put a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it off and got up. He took one last look at Hinata.

"maybe there still is hope" He said then he walked away.

The next day she waited for Naruto at the gates of the village. She saw him coming and she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"hi to you to Hinata" he said as he hugged her back. Hinata looked at him and smiled. Naruto gave her a kiss and they continue walked toward the village. The passé Kiba an Akamru, Hinata tried to hide her face. Naruto an Hinata celebrated Naruto's return with some Raman.

"Naruto, I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom" Hinata said as she walked toward the bathrooms. Naruto was waiting for her when he saw Sakura, sitting out side the Raman place on a bench. He went to go say hi, then he noticed she was crying. Naruto ran up to her an sat beside her on the bench.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Sasuke, he was being a jerk again, he keeps standing me up, I don't think he likes me any more" She said crying. Naruto put a comforting arm around her. "it's okay I think you're a wonderful person, don't worry about Sakura" Naruto said. Then Sakura noticed Sasuke watching she didn't like Sasuke anyway. So she looked up at Naruto and pressed her lips against his.

Hinata ha finished using the bathroom; Naruto wasn't at the table any more. So she went outside to check for him. She couldn't believe what she saw. Naruto was kissing sakura!

"NARUTO!" She yelled. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Naruto pulled away from sakura. Hinata started running Away, Naruto tried to follow. She ran till she was at the edge of the pond in the park where she and kiba were the ay before. She sat down crying. She couldn't believe he would do that to her? After all she said to kiba. She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Hinata?" She turned around to find Kiba standing behind her. He walked up and sat beside her and he put his arm around her.

"What happened?"

"I …saw…Naruto…kissing…sakura" She said in-between sobs.

"It's okay Hinata" He said as he hugged her. He was hugging the love of his life. She buried head in his chest. He could feel the tears seek though his shirt. After awhile she looked up.

"Thank you kiba"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah"

"Do still love me?" Hinata asked she must have made the wrong choice.

"How could I stop? Hinata"

"Good because I love you too"

Kiba leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers.

The next day, Naruto kept trying to talk to Hinata but she wouldn't listen. Sakura didn't mean to break up Naruto and Hinata up, so she tried to tell Hinata but she wouldn't listen. Hinata simply told Naruto that she was with Kiba now.

"Hinata please listen to me!"

"Naruto I already know, now go away"

"What are you going to do with out me?"

"Go see kiba"

"kiba? You choose him over me?"

With this she ran away. She met kiba in the park again by the pond.

"hi kiba" She said as she went to stand next to him.

"Hi Hinata" He said as he looked out at the pond. He turned toward her.

"Hinata can you answer me one important thing?" He said smiling at her.

"Yes anything!" She said. He looked at her.

"Do you love me?"

Hinata was about to say yes when she saw someone standing behind Kiba in the trees. She saw it was Naruto. She turned a slight pink. Kiba turned around to see what she was looking at.

"Oh I guess that answers it" he said and Walked off she watched him leave. She looked down.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry! You know I didn't mean to do that!"

"Naruto, we weren't meant to be together"

She ran off toward kiba, she bumped into. He wasn't that far away, he must have heard her.

"Hinata, I know you're a lot happier with Naruto" he said looking down.

"Kiba, but-"

"Hinata, go I want you to be with him, if it makes you happy, if you truly love him" Kiba said now looking back when Hinata ha ran from. There was Naruto sitting by the pond. Hinata stood there for awhile. Then she hugged Kiba.

"Thank you! But I still want to be friends"

Kiba nodded and watched Hinata ran up to Naruto.

"I forgive" Hinata said. Naruto hugged her.

"Really? What about kiba?"

"Um… I guess I didn't love him as much as I thought I did" Hinata said.

Then Naruto kissed her, Then He looked her in the eyes.

"I thought I lost you"

"I'm right here" she said. They smiled at each other. Kiba watching proud that Hinata was happy again.

"I love you Hinata" Kiba whispered, And walked home.

Then Naruto looked at her smiling face.

"I love you Hinata"


End file.
